1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to detecting devices, and particularly to a bracelet having a flexible closed loop and a detecting device using the bracelet.
2. Description of Related Art
Bracelets incorporating electric conductors such as health detecting devices are well known. To detect health indicators (e.g. a pulses rate) of a user, most bracelets are closed loops made of rubber so that the health detecting device can make close contact with the user when the user wears the bracelet. The user commonly wears the bracelet by directly wrapping the bracelet around a wrist of the user or by disconnecting two attracting magnets of the bracelet. However, the bracelet has a fixed size, the size of which may not fit the wrist of the user. When the size of the bracelet is too small for the user, it is inconvenient/uncomfortable for a user to wear. When the size of the bracelet is too large for the user, the detecting device may not make correct contact with the wrist, which negatively affects a detecting of readings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.